


My Heart Stops (When You Look at Me)

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Future Fic, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Hospital... ER specifically... again. Blame my job. I'm sorry...) Kurt's a frequent flyer as they say at the local ER. There are worse things to be known for in NYC though. Blaine has been working in this particular Emergency Room for the past two years now, having transferred from Columbus when his brother moved back from LA thanks to a New York-based role. The location might not be permanent, but the man... well, Blaine doesn't exactly think he'll be saying goodbye to his favorite patient any time soon. (warnings for blood, sex, and supernatural elements. I don't want to give it all away though...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Stops (When You Look at Me)

"Kurt Hummel" the man says after giving the admissions worker his birthdate. She looked at him funny when he said it, and he knew without her voicing the thought.  _'But you don't look a day over seventeen,'_  was what everyone thought when he said he gave them a date barely in the nineties. It was 2019. Kurt was twenty-eight this year. No one ever believed him when he said his birthdate. That was... becoming a problem.

He sighed and allowed the woman to ask all her usual questions for his arrival to the Emergency Department, explaining "low blood pressure" as his reason for being there, which had been the reason every other time as well. Consistency was key in being a frequent flyer. Otherwise you were labeled a drug seeker. This way you just got assigned a specialist for blood pressure problems and extra orders for tests that mysteriously disappeared...

The woman shied away from his skin when her hand brushed it as she fastened the bracelet about his wrist, but Kurt's crystal blue eyes flashed and he said calmly, "Low blood pressure, remember? Makes for poor circulation. You should feel my toes." He smiled and his incisors caught the light, flashing a bit sharper than seemed completely natural, but the woman just smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course. Make sure you ask triage for a blanket when you get in there. She'll see you now," the woman said kindly, looking slightly dazed, and Kurt took his leave of her, striding easily into the little room with the nurse and ignoring the chair he was meant to sit in.

Before the nurse could even get too close with the blood pressure cuff or the finger pulse clip, Kurt snatched her wrist with his hand, lightening fast and a deathly grip, looking at her with that same glint in his eyes that had been there when he'd spoken to the admissions woman. "I don't think that's necessary. If you could just take me to a private room and alert Dr. Anderson to my presence?" If his voice took on a hint of an accent that was decades too old, it went unnoticed by the dazed woman before him.

The nurse nodded blankly then, standing and setting the equipment aside before leading Kurt from the little room, taking him to a small private room that he'd been to many times before and shutting the door as she left to find the doctor he'd requested. It was getting slightly disconcerting just how familiar Kurt was with this routine.

The door opened and a smiling doctor entered, head of bushy curls tamed down with raspberry gel that Kurt could practically taste when he inhaled the familiar scent, golden hazel eyes alight with happiness at seeing Kurt again, as they always were when the two were together. It warmed Kurt's very cold heart. "Hello Dr. Anderson," he said softly, that accent coloring his words more openly now. He didn't need to hide himself away so much when he was around this man. He didn't have to keep so many secrets. Kurt felt safe inside this room with this man.

"I've told you a million times now, Kurt. It's Blaine. Just Blaine," he answered, coming closer and setting down a small box which Kurt had barely noticed before. He reached out and took one of Kurt's hands in his own, still smiling as he stroked the chilled skin. "How long have you waited? You're freezing, Kurt. It's not healthy. How many times do I have to tell you to just come to me sooner? You don't have to hurt yourself, torture yourself like this anymore..."

Kurt inhaled through his nose and nodded, unable to form words as the scent of Blaine filled him. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that ached to touch that man, to hold him and love him and just... become him. Gods, Kurt was enthralled by this man. Ever since he'd met the young doctor two years ago, the first night he'd set foot in the Emergency Room, he'd been hooked. The blood that flowed in those ripe veins was like a drug for Kurt, and he was here for his fix.

Incisors sharpened and grew in his mouth as he buried his face in Blaine's neck, tugging the lab coat away and letting it drop unsanitarily to the floor. The scrubs were easy enough to tear through, ripping like paper as Kurt willed the shirt away from Blaine's body, exposing the slightly tan chest, dark curly hair lightly covering just the right amount of the pectoral muscles and trailing down the center toward the vee that led down beneath his pants.

"Mmm, my favorite doctor," Kurt muttered, dragging pale fingers through the coarse hair of Blaine's chest while his other hand cupped Blaine's face, holding his cheek as Kurt lifted his own face until their eyes locked and he leaned in, pressing their lips together and sharing a deep, satisfying kiss. As his tongue caressed the roof of Blaine's mouth, Kurt's extended fang caught on the doctor's lip and drew blood, making the 'patient' moan.

They parted and Blaine wiped his lip while Kurt looked at him through hooded eyes. "You get so reckless when you wait this long..." Blaine muttered, flicking his tongue out and over his lip, soothing the wound while his eyes roved over Kurt's pale form. He wore his usual skinny jeans- black tonight with pointed silver studs running up the sides. His knee-high white Docs covered his feet and a wine red dress shirt was tucked into those skin-tight pants, covered with an impeccably tailored vest that matched his pants, even going so far as to have little studs on the shoulders and the buttons. Blaine licked his lips again.

"You know you don't want me to ruin that fancy shirt and vest combo... Be a good patient and strip for your doctor now." The kind-eyed doctor suddenly looked much more devious as he watched Kurt set the vest aside and unbutton his shirt with ease, removing the silk fabric from his body and standing before the man like an ethereal being on display.

Fingers playing at his own pants button, Kurt tilted his chin downward and glanced at Blaine through heavy lashes. "Well, doctor? Do you like what you see?"

"Always," Blaine growled, practically pouncing on the man before him as his fingers tangled with Kurt's, fighting to open his fly and get him closer to naked. The boots would stop his progress pretty quickly, but at least he'd get somewhere. Thick fingers were already bruising pale hips while rosy lips kissed and sucked at Kurt's throat and shoulders and chest. "You smell starved, Kurt. Ungh. Why do you do this to yourself?"

Blaine shoved him against a wall hard enough to make it shake and Kurt swallowed audibly, eyes closed and head tilted back against the cheap plaster and paint. The white washed room utterly drowning him out, making him look more sickly than he already tended to seem. "I have a penchant for disobedience, I suppose. What can I say, getting you hot and bothered is just too much fun..."

Kurt's words made Blaine bite down on the juncture between shoulder and neck, and the brunette moaned deeply, hand darting down to Blaine's scrub pants and nails sharpening to daggers, slicing the fabric away and leaving the doctor in a tight pair of boxer briefs and bootie-covered no-slip tennis shoes. "Glad I grabbed a spare set of scrubs with that box..." the doctor snarled into Kurt's neck, hissing when Kurt tore away his underwear. "Dammit, those were my favorite pair!"

"Tough," Kurt growled, shoving his skinnies off his own hips and down to his knees, exposing his bare body and rubbing his half-hard cock against Blaine's while he subsequently teased his needle-like teeth over the pulsing jugular vein in the doctor's neck. "Oh, I am  _famished_ ," Kurt groaned, then finally sunk his teeth into that tantalizing flesh, opening the vein easily and flooding his mouth with the ruby essence that gave him life.

A moan and a shudder fell from Blaine as his hips pressed forward against Kurt, cock full of blood while Kurt's grew fuller with each mouthful the taller male swallowed. There was always something so erotic about feeding, even when they weren't in the throes of foreplay already. Blaine tilted his head back and jerked his hips, making Kurt's fangs shift slightly and the blood flow a bit faster.

"Easy, Killer," Kurt muttered, licking over the wounds to heal them almost instantly. His saliva did wonderful things... besides, he liked to feed from multiple sites. Pinkening lips turned up in a smile as he looked at Blaine, whose eyes were still alight with that golden glow of utter joy at being with Kurt again. "You enjoy being bitten way too much, you know," he teased, trailing blood-tinted kisses down Blaine's torso until his lips locked over the main artery that sang to him from Blaine's groin.

Kurt always ended up spending a good amount of time there, tucked in the space where Blaine's leg met his body, inhaling his most manly scent as he let one fang probe deep, just barely knicking the bloodline for fear of taking too much too fast. He just wanted a taste, just a bit, just to feel so intimately close.

Precome glistened at Blaine's tip as Kurt tongued over the barely-there wound, the doctor having leaned against the bed in the room for support while Kurt had his way with him as it were. Before he righted himself completely, Kurt flicked his tongue over the oozing head of Blaine's penis, smirking at the sound that earned him. "Mmm," he leaned in and licked his way into Blaine's mouth, sharing the lingering bitter flavor with the shorter man as they exchanged deep, sultry kisses once more. "Gonna let me fuck you while I feed, Blaine?" Kurt grunted between kisses, his dick now fully hard and ready for use, much like Blaine's which hung so heavy it was growing painful. "You know how good it hurts... being so stimulated like that..."

It was true, too. Being fed from and getting fucked at the same time was such a sensory overload. Blaine loved it. He craved it. When Kurt came to visit he had to depend on the blurriness of the other staff's minds to get away with their actions, because he definitely looked as fucked over as he was. And he absolutely loved it.

"Mmm, don't I always?" he drawled back, turning in Kurt's embraced while rummaging in the box he'd brought into the room, pulling out a travel packet of lube and shoving it at the brunette. "If you're so impatient get on with it already. Silly little blood bat can't even control your accent tonight. I swear half the staff here probably thinks your some would-be Shakespe-Ah!" Still-cold fingers slid into Blaine, slicked up with equally cold lube. He hissed but pushed back all the same. "Mmph. Just don't fall over this time. Remember, those damned boots keep your pants at your ankles. No clever moves for you..."

Kurt shut the man up with the addition of a third slick finger, and Blaine didn't protest. Instead, he moaned and writhed before proclaiming that he'd been stretched enough and all but demanding Kurt get inside. Slicking up with the rest of the packet, Kurt slid home in one easy thrust, digging his teeth into the back of Blaine's neck in the same instant and making the man howl.

The room was full of the sound of skin slapping against skin and men grunting, groaning, moaning in utter ecstasy. Kurt sucked the blood down his throat and felt it giving him life again while Blaine opened his mouth wide, releasing the noises of his own pleasure as he was taken in every sense of the word. Oh, he did love it when Kurt let himself get this desperate...

As the taller man pulled his teeth away and took a last drag from Blaine's neck, Blaine started to shift beneath him. Kurt barely slid his tongue over the wounds before he was pinned against the wall again, Blaine's thick thighs wrapped around his waist and ass already impaling itself once again on Kurt's throbbing erection, Blaine's pupils wide with hunger as he licked his own lips, staring at the now-pulsing vein in Kurt's neck.

"Mmm, you get so damn bossy when you're hungry. You'd almost think you were in charge here or something," Blaine muttered, then ducked his head, curls starting to escape the hold of the gel, especially as Kurt threaded his pale fingers in them, as Blaine's now needle-sharp incisors pierced Kurt's flesh just over his jugular.

With an animalistic moan, Kurt jerked his hips rapid-fire while Blaine bled him. "Some would call this counter-productive you know," Kurt murmured, barely more than a moan as he quickly neared his peak.

Blaine pulled away, letting the blood drip slowly down Kurt's porcelain throat before finally leaning in and licking the wounds closed. "Yes, well, there's plenty of bags in the box. You know if I was your Sire I'd have your head for wandering around this unfed, Kurt," Blaine chastised, and the younger vamp at least dropped his head in proper shame before moaning and hissing and jerking his hips as Blaine squeezed down on him just so. "Now chin up, because I'm  _not_ your Sire and I'm not here to lecture you. I'm here to keep you healthy and happy, my love."

A warmth spread through him then and Kurt couldn't help it. He exploded as his orgasm overtook him, coating Blaine's insides with the unliving essence that they could still produce. When he was able to function again, Kurt looked into Blaine's golden gaze and saw hope and love and promise. A promise of forever.

"Just so you know, you taste homeless. Homeless and drunk. You really need to stop feeding on the patients that won't remember it, Blaine. It's gross. Just use the extra blood bags like a  _normal_ vampire who happens to be in the best job for our kind..." he trailed, already cleaning up and pulling his pants into place. His accent was thicker and Blaine shot him a nervous glance.

Kurt only really showed what century he grew up in when he was extremely nervous, extremely hungry, or extremely horny. Since Blaine had just satisfied two of those needs, well... "Kurt? What... what's wrong?" he asked, concern clear in his tone. Blaine actually looked the part of a doctor. He could pass for anywhere from twenty-five to thirty-three or so, depending on how he wore his hair and what clothes he donned. Being turned at twenty-seven was helpful, too. Kurt, on the other hand...

"I've been here too long," he said with a sigh and a nervous hand through his usually perfectly styled hair. "People are catching on. I don't look as old as I claim to be. I... This Kurt Hummel can't be anymore, Blaine. I have to start again." So it went for Kurt. More often that for many of his kind. Blaine, for example, could start a bit young and just look 'old for his age,' moving to an area fresh out of high school even. He could stay there until people started saying he didn't  _look_ thirty-five. Was he sure he was nearing forty? Really? And that gave him almost twenty years. In one area. Enough time to have a life.

Kurt... well... "That's the problem with being turned at sixteen," he muttered sadly. He could hide himself away, he supposed. He could do what some others did and go underground, only interact with other vamps. He could... but he couldn't. He was Kurt Hummel. He'd always wanted the spotlight on him. He always wanted to be a star. He could never hide. He just couldn't. He'd definitely overdone it for New York already. But he didn't want to leave Blaine. He... Two years was like the blink of an eye for their kind, and yet... It had felt like a lifetime. Kurt couldn't imagine life without the doctor.

"I've never been to England, believe it or not. Always wanted to go there. Seems like you might know the historical bits better than any tour guide. Wouldn't it be nice to go back after so long?" Blaine's voice cut into Kurt's thoughts and he looked up from where he'd been buttoning his shirt unevenly.

Crystal blue eyes blinked and Kurt tilted his head. "What?"

"I'm never saying goodbye to you, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

\------------------------------------two months later-----------------------------------

"Kurt Hummel," the man nodded as the nurse checked to be sure he had the right patient. "Eighteen I see, just came here from America? Oh, you don't look a day over seventeen."


End file.
